If I Fell
by I Am Me And I Can Fly
Summary: Lily likes Lorcan. She just doesn't know it. Based on song, "If I Fell" by the Beatles. LilyxLorcan


_**If I Fell**_

_**A/N: So I was in a Beatley mood today (A Beatles Mood) and I was listening to "If I Fell". I have horrible Writer's Block for my Percy Jackson story, so here's to a writer's best medicine: Writing a One-shot. Kind of a song-fic. Anyway, LilyxLorcan. Enjoy :-)  
(PS: I might make a companion piece, about Lorcan, to I Want You (She's So Heavy). Thoughts?)**_

_If I fell in love with you, _

_Would you promise to be true?_

Lily hummed along to the song playing in her CD player as she worked in her sketch pad. Ah, how she loved music dearly. It was relaxing. Especially music from the 1960's, though her cousins did make fun of her for it. Alot. But Lily was unique and liked to stand out, be different. She shrugged them off and liked and did what she wanted to like and do.

It was a hot, summer day and Lily didn't feel like staying inside. But she was working on a sketch for Lorcan, who was coming over today. She had started it towards the end of sixth year, and she had promised to finish it for him.

The sketch was of him, sitting under a tree. Lily had always liked to draw, and she was sitting with Lorcan one day a few weeks back when inspiration had struck, and she had jumped back and sketched from a distance.

Of course, she should have finished, if Declan Finnigan hadn't broken up with her that very night. The next few weeks had been a blur of crying with either Roxanne or Lorcan.

Now, however, Lily was perfectly happy. She didn't need Declan to make her happy. She was fine, and quite frankly, better off alone. He was a player, and he was sexist sometimes, thinking that boys were better than girls.

"Lily!" Albus said, peeking his head into her room. "Lysander and Lorcan are here!"

She got up instantly and ran to the door with Albus, where Lorcan and Lysander were already, along with Luna and her husband Rolf.

"Lily." Lorcan said, his face lighting up.

"Hi, Lorcan." She said, grinning brightly. "I have the sketch ready, come on!"

Nobody looked as they ran to her room. Lily and Lorcan, along with Roxanne, had been best friends for years.

"Here." Lily said, giving the sketch to Lorcan gently.

"Nice." He said, smiling while looking at it. Then he put it down just as gently and studied Lily. "How are you...after, ya know, the break-up?"

"Lorcan," Lily said, rolling her eyes. "I'm fine. I told you that last week, remember?"

"Are you sure?" He asked.

"You worry_ way_ too much!" Lily groaned.

He laughed, and the rest of the day was spent carefree.

_And help me, understand._

_Cause I've been in love before_

_And I found that love was more_

_Than just holding hands._

Long gone were the carefree days of summer, replaced by the merry days of winter, not entirely carefree. It was Christmas time, and Lily's house was just bursting with cheer, decorations, and...people.

Everyone gathered at Lily's house for Christmas. They always had, and Lily assumed they always would. Her house was the biggest, and, well, they just liked coming over, she supposed.

She fingered her charm bracelet, a gift from Lorcan and Lysander. She looked around. It seemed just about her whole family was there, along with many, many, many more friends and companions.

"Lilianna!"

Lily turned around to see a girl with light brown hair and grey eyes skipping towards her. Roxanne took after her mother, something she often bragged to her red-headed cousins about.

"My name is Lily, Roxanne." She said, slightly annoyed at her cousin.

"I know." She grinned. "But Lilianna seems so much more proper. I mean, you look like a fairytale princess!"

Lily snorted. True, she had been told her long, wavy, dark red hair was very pretty. And she was wearing a long red Christmas dress. But she'd hardly call herself a 'fairytale princess'. More like simply 'pretty'.

"You're too modest, Lily!" Roxanne exclaimed. She looked around. "Lorcan!"

Lorcan, who was standing a few feet away talking animatedly with Albus and Lysander. He turned to look at them, and started walking over.

"What?" He asked Roxanne.

"Does Lily not look like a fairytale princess?" She asked him.

"Roxanne!" Lily cried, her eyes widening at her cousin.

"Oh, don't deny anything!" She said.

"You look very nice, Lily." He said, agreeing. "You too, Roxanne."

"Thank you!" Roxanne said. "I do, don't I? See Lily, I'm not modest."

Lily just shook her head. Her cousin was constantly making a huge deal out of _everything_. But she was okay with that, of course. Her cousin was her best friend, after all.

_If I give my heart to you,_

_I must be sure from the very start._

_That you, would love me more than her._

Christmas and New Years seemed to come and go, it seems. One day, it was New Years, and she was happily laughing and playing and smiling, despite the fact she had no one to kiss.

And now it was almost the end of her seventh year, and so much pressure was being put on her. She stayed up super late studying and reading the assignments, and yet it seemed she'd never catch up. More than once, her younger cousin Lucy or her younger cousin Molly would come up to her and ask to hang out with her, and she had to send them off, feeling terrible. But she couldn't afford any distractions.

"Hi, Lily." Lorcan said drowsily, sitting down in front of her. She just smiled weakly, sighing and looking down at her homework.

"Homework?" He asked halfheartedly, although he already knew the answer.

"Yup." She said.

"Take a walk with with me, Lily." He said suddenly. "We need a break from all this work."

"But Lorcan." She sighed. "I need to finish this essay by next week, and-"

"No buts, ifs, or ands." He declared, taking her hand and helping her up. "You need fresh air, and so do I."

"Fine." She sighed, allowing herself to be helped up by Lorcan. Leading the way, she and Lorcan walked down a few corridors until they reached an exit. They walked outside, and Lily had to admit the fresh air felt wonderful. Spring was beautiful season. Flowers were blooming, and it wasn't too hot or cold.

As they walked to the lake, a favorite place for both of them, Lorcan slowed down and looked at the ground.

"Lily," He said. "I've been meaning to tell you something."  
"What?" She asked, curious.

"I..." He trailed off, then suddenly turned to her. Lily looked at him, and then he placed his lips on hers very gently. Lily was surprised, and taken aback, but she let him kiss her, and within a second he pulled away.

"Was that what you needed to tell me?" She asked, grinning.

"I guess." He said, slightly blushing.

Maybe she could afford a few distractions...

$$55&

A/N: This is only for curing Writer's Block! Anyway, I think the song just went along because Lily had her heart broken and everything...anyway, I kind of liked rereading it, so maybe it is kind of good. Any thoughts on whether I should make a companion for Lorcan, entitled "I Want You (She's So Heavy)" or simply "I Want You"? Ah, I probably won't, but if enough people request it I will :-)


End file.
